


The Elective

by Pink_Tinted_Monocle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bit of Angst at the end, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Infinity War headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Tinted_Monocle/pseuds/Pink_Tinted_Monocle
Summary: Thor is a natural when it comes to learning ‘I am Groot’.  Loki is less talented.Cracky silly fluff, inspired by the line in Infinity War about Thor taking ‘I am Groot’ as an elective in Asgard.





	The Elective

“Now class, we are going to practice some basic phrases.  Thor, you can start.  Say ‘please open the Bifrost’.”

“I am Groot”, Thor said slowly, and the teacher beamed.

“Well done!  That was very good indeed.  Now Loki, you give it a go.”

Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively over his chest.  “I am Groot”, he mumbled.

The teacher frowned.  “No, I’m afraid that’s not it at all.”

“But I just said the exact same words as Thor!”, Loki protested, and threw up his arms in frustration.  “How was what I said any different?”

“It’s all about tone of voice and inflection, Loki.  You’ve got to believe in what you’re saying, otherwise no one else will be able to understand you.  Let’s try something else.  Say ‘the Valkyries were once the most powerful warriors of Asgard.”

Loki slumped down further in his chair.  “I am Groot”, he muttered.

“You’re still not getting it, Loki.  Why don’t you listen to your brother, and see how he does it.  Thor, could you demonstrate?”

Thor nodded eagerly, but before he could open his mouth to speak Loki stood up suddenly, flipped his desk over and glowered at the teacher.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” spat Loki through gritted teeth.  “I am a Prince of Asgard, not some dim commoner who you can order about as you please.  I only took this class because I thought it would be easy, but instead you just have us repeating the same three ridiculous words over and over!”

The teacher narrowed her eyes at him.  “If you feel that way, Loki, then I suggest you leave and find a class that is more suited to your abilities.”

“Fine”, Loki replied with a sneer.  “I will.”  He stormed out of the classroom, cape twirling around him as he left.

Thor shot an apologetic look at the teacher before he hurried out after his brother.

“Loki!” he called out.  “Come back.  It is a hard language to grasp, but you’ll get there eventually.”

Loki stopped walking and turned back to his brother with a sigh.  “I don’t want to get there _eventually._   Why should I spend hours learning some stupid language that I’m probably never even going to use?”

“Because it is interesting!  And you may need to use it one day.  After all, you never know who you’ll meet in the nine realms.”

“If you want to stay that’s up to you, brother.  I’m off to do something more worthwhile with my time.”  And before Thor could object, Loki had swooped off down the corridor.

“I am Groot”, Thor said sadly, and what he meant was: _One day, that attitude will get him into serious trouble, and even I might not be able to save him._


End file.
